


The Only Exception

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Tidepool never got it when characters in movies or books fell in love at first sight. It just never made sense to her. She could understand it if there was some build-up to it, or if it was implied they spent loads of time together as friends. But she could never understand how someone could instantly want to romance someone even before they became friends. The idea just never clicked.
Relationships: Barbella/Tidepool (Skylanders)
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136
Kudos: 1





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to write more ace and aro and aspec characters and stories. I don't know if I'm ace (I'm not really sure if I'm aro or not), but I'm gonna try my best. So yeah... have a demisexual lesbian.

Tidepool never got it when characters in movies or books fell in love at first sight. It just never made sense to her. She could understand it if there was some build-up to it, or if it was implied they spent loads of time together as friends. But she could never understand how someone could instantly want to romance someone even before they became friends. The idea just never clicked.

Maybe it was because the only time she had ever fallen in love, it was with someone she had known for years and years. Maybe she was being hindered by her own personal life experiences. 

But she knew that what she was feeling was at least slightly unconventional. When she was a teenager, still attending school like a regular person would (at least it was normal in her corner of Skylands), the behaviour of her classmates used to confuse her. She didn’t necessarily disapprove of it - how could she disapprove of it? Even as a teenager, she tended to mind her own business unless matters affected herself or could harm others - but it did make her rather puzzled. Back then, she knew several kids who were totally willing to begin dating people they knew for about a week. Some were even totally willing to date those that they just met that day. And sometimes those relationships fizzled out just as quickly as they began. But some managed to go on to lead happy, married lives.

It was all so confusing for her back then. Her, who couldn’t even comprehend going out with someone until she had gotten to know them for years. She was glad they were able to find happiness the way they did. But she knew, in her heart, that they did not share her feelings, thoughts, or experiences much, if not at all.

She tried to understand, and on an intellectual level, she did. And that was good enough for her. When she grew into adulthood, she accepted that she was probably a little unconventional, and decided to focus on her work.

And then she joined the Skylanders, where she was basically forced to make friends.

In the past, she used to be happy being a loner. It was a useful trait when being an Aqua Marine, and then later when she was taking it down. The whole experience left her with a myriad of trust issues. So on top of her regular, natural temperament, she now had other reasons to prefer being by herself, unconnected to others. 

But the Skylanders were a warm, welcoming bunch. Happy to accept weird people of all stripes. Her own team, the Senseis, was an eclectic group. Many had a few skeletons in their own closet, but no one was ever made to feel like they were unworthy of support and camaraderie. Over time (years and years worth of it), she let her walls come down, and began truly growing close with the lot of them.

In particular, she began growing a lot closer to Barbella. 

They began going on a ton of missions together. Just the two of them. Whether it was tracking down some deadly foe, or rescuing a group from a collapsed building. The two of them soon garnered a reputation for being a bit of a dream team together.

On their many journeys together, Tidepool had lots of time to get to know her better. How she had been raised by three fathers, as well as a revolving door of uncles, aunts, older cousins, and grandparents. The things she did in her youth, such as holding dumbbell-lifting competitions with her family members. Her dreams someday, if she ever needed to retire from the Skylanders. “Someday, I would like to open up another fitness centre. To help people around Skylands learn about proper nutrition and exercise, you know?”

Tidepool nodded. It was a pretty unconventional life goal among the Skylanders. 

“It’s always hard working out at first. It can be embarrassing, tiring, and all of that can be pretty discouraging. But at the end of the day, if you have confidence in yourself and keep your eyes on the prize, you really can do anything.” She lifted up a large rock at the side of the road to show off her muscles. Barbella did love doing that. “You see this, this makes it all worth it. All the pain, all the discipline.”

Tidepool had to admit, that was accurate. She always thought that anything worth having in life took time and effort. And to her, the way she was wired, that included the process of falling in love.

Eventually, she was able to open up to her about her own past. Her rocky relationship with her parents. How she ran away from home when she came of age. All of the first few jobs she had, how awful they all were. Then a little bit about her time in the Aqua Marines, and a little bit about how she took them down. “You have to understand. Most of it is classified information. If I told you all the details, I may have to kill you.” And Barbella understood. She wasn’t even intimidated.

It took a decade. Hours upon hours of teamwork. Days upon days of friendship. Tons of conversations, all based around getting to know one another. And one day, when they were travelling between towns on a mission, Tidepool woke up to find herself on a sofa, wrapped up in Barbella’s arms.

The sofa wasn’t very comfortable, with rusty springs in the cushions, and the cushions themselves being made out of a scratchy material. And because Barbella was big and made of stone, that didn’t really help matters. But Tidepool didn’t really mind it. In fact, she wanted to remain in Barbella’s arms. Even if it was uncomfortable, emotionally she wanted to be near her. And physically she wanted that closeness too.

It was in that moment that she realised that after a decade of getting to know her, building up their friendship, she finally felt something which resembled eros love. And she had to admit, it was a great feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable. If I screwed up anywhere, please tell me. I would like to know how I can do better. Thank you!


End file.
